Chinese cat in restaurants
A player on teh Chimerica Vagetbales. He is a very good good luck charm and the people he passes to usually make their shots. Because of his luckiness, he is also very clutch and has been voted as an All-star and 6th man of the year. PPG 12.3 RPG 3.2 APG 8.9 SPG 3.2 BPG 3.2 Here's an example of his clutch: Announcer: "Down by 12 with 12 seconds left in the game. The Vagetbales with a very disappointing finish to the game against the Rednecks. They have decided to sub in CCIR (chinese cat in restaurants) for some reason. It's Chimerica's possesion and Chiken inbounds to CCIR whos hanging around half-court. He's probably just gonna hang on to the bal- what? CCIR shoots from down-downtown and sinks a three while being fouled by Jimothy! Well, that was impressive but they still have no chance... he completes the strange 4-point play and its 108-116... There's still 9.4 seconds left. Jimothy inbounds to Rothstei- what? CCIR manages an interception from the inbounds and attempts a reverse lay-up... and is fouled! The basket goes in and he completes the three point play to cut the lead to 5... still no chance at all as there are only 6.4 seconds left... Jimothy screwing up in the late game man. He attempts another inbounds and this time the pass is successful. WHOA! Its knocked out of Rothstein's hands by CCIR and he runs to the corner and jacks up a no look three fading away. IT GOES IN! And the foul!!!!! He gets a free throw. There are only 1.4 seconds left. Oh my god the home crowd is crazy now and the Chimerica team looks at teir teammate in disbelief... he makes the free throw and now... it is only a one point game. Riho calls a timeout they never expected to use and talks it over. Meanwhile, CCIR just stares down the Rednecks without listening to his coach's game plan. As Jimothy attmpts yet another inbounds... Ok, Rothstein has the ball... he is fouled. Sadly, this looks likes the end of a great comeback as he sinks both and it is a three point game with 0.7 seconds left. Chimerica calls timeout and here it is... Quickly quickly passes to CCIR who is being triple teamed from around 4 feet from the three point line. Without hesitation, CCIR shoots a high arching shot over three pairs of hands... this isn't gonna make it... ... ... NO WAY!!!!! The ball goes right through the net and the game is tied at 118-118! There are only 0.2 seconds left so its probably overtime time. As Jimothy tries to avoid his 6th turnover of the game... oaufboufbewobquwohe;wv!!!!!!!!!! CCIR does a sort of tipped pass and the ball spins itself towards the backboard! He intercepted the pass and let go before the buzzer but not before directing it and spinning it towards teh backboard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the ball bounces off the board and starts spinning around the rim...its still spinning... oh my god... the buzzer has sounded long ago and everyone is watching this one ball... it... goes in!!!!!! Chimeria wins! CHimerica WINS!!! this must be the greates comeback of all time! oh man! down by 12 with 12 left!!!! no way man no way.........." THIS is widely considered the best comeback of all time. He has so far sank 13 buzzer beaters in 24 games this season